Be My Knight
by tyrsev22
Summary: My name is Tyra. I've been transported to a village with no name and..no lord? Meeting new friends and possible enemies.. I make my adventure, and pretty soon a couple people join me.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Me x Garroth

All charecters other than me go to Aphmau and check out her series! This is in Minecraft and all mods mentioned go to their respected owners.

Chapter 1: Meeting

I woke up not knowing where i was or how i got there, just that i needed shelter , and fast. I spotted a man across the lake so I called out to him, but he ran.  
In a moment of panic, I climbed a tree and ran after him, almost falling off at least 6 times. I saw two men, neither the one I was looking for. And then it happeed,  
I fell off the tree. I expected to feel the cold hard ground, but instead I felt strong arms around me. I looked up to see one of the guards. "Are you alright Miss?"  
he asked. "Yes i'm fine, thank you" I said blushing slightly at the close proximity. He must have noticed because he put me down and seemed to stutter a bit.  
"A-anyways, i'm Garroth and this is Zenix." Garroth said gesturing to the man standing next to him. " I'm Tyra and did you happen to see a man in green pass by here?"  
I asked. "No, i'm sorry" He said. "It's fine" Zenix and Garroth started talking about how the village went into chaos. I decided to see what they were talking about and found something both hilarious and a bit worrying. At least 7 people, were stuck in the well. I walked around the well and once again fell, but this time I landed on my butt,in a hole. So yeah, that was...interesting. I got up and went into a small house that seemed to be a liabary. I got a pickaxe and let the people out grabbed three of the girls and brought them to what I will establish as the babe house. I met a man named Brendon who seemed nice but so far everyone i talked to is hating on me. But, at least now I see why noone listens to the guards. Because, most of the guards are stupid, to put it simply. I fixed some of the road and attempted to get the guards out of the well before night.  
Unfotunatly, that didn't happen and I spent two long hours trying to get Dale out of the well. In the end, I was exausted, wet, and grouchy as I basically collapsed on the library bench.

I hope the updated version is better 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Aqquainted and Mysterious sounds

I woke up too early and basically rolled off a bench telling Emalyn "I don't wanna live today". "Well, too bad now come on and get up Garroth wants to talk to you."  
she said clearly annoyed already. I got up took one look at my hair and screanmed. "Why is my hair purple!" Emalyn backed away as I glared. "When I get back you.  
are. DEAD. Got it?" I asked rhetorically. Emalyn just nods shocked at my reaction to the prank. I fixed my hair the best I could and went off to find Garroth. He is really being difficult too find I say and turn around "Oh." Garroth was outside the library the whole time." First of all, what's up with your hair?" Garroth asked. I blushed and simply said "Emalyn" as Garroth started to laugh. "It's not funny!" I said blushing profusely "Anyways what did you want to talk about?"  
I aked my blush calming down "oh right, did you fix the roads?" he asked "Yeah why?" "Because the villagers may start to see you as a Lord and that's not always a good thing." he said. I was confused but, I didn't ask any questions. "Okay" I said unsurelly. And I walked inside the library to Emalyn tackling me. WE clawed and kicked and punched and even bit. Garroth and Zenix stormed in and pulled us apart. "What's going on here?!" Garroth demanded. " She attacked me!" I yelled "NO,  
she attacked me!" Emalyn yelled. "Both of you stop it" Zenix yelled "Now Tyra what happened?" he asked "Well after I talked to Garroth I came back into the library and Emalyn lunged at me and started scratching me." I said tears in my eyes. "Emalyn apologize to Tyra" Garroth said "I'm sorry Tyra" Emalyn said as she was finnaly released of Zenix's grip and I was released from Garroth. I went down to the babe house to talk to one of the girls about Emalyn. "She's been hostile since the old Lord went missing." Molly said. And now that I think about it I know why Emalyn pulled that prank. She was trying to get rid of me becuase the other lord was so bad. I did a quick check around the village and decided to take a walk in the forest. I had heard noises. It sounded like a fight, but all of a sudden they stopped.  
I was a bit creeped out and it was getting dark so I went back home and tried to sleep.

Dream~~~

I heard screaming and metal clashing as I looked around. I seemed to be in somone else's body and someone was coming up behind me. I used my mind to levitate a piece of a wooden beam and threw it on my attacker. Someone came up behind me and stabbed me. The last thing I heard before blacking out was "See you soon Nick."

End of dream~~

I woke up panting and sweating. Who was Nick? Are they in trouble? Are they REAL? were all questions in my head but, that would have to wait until tommorow.

WHO IS THIS NICK PERSON? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 4 BUT TILL THEN SEE YOU! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Midnight Talk

It was so early! For crying out loud its still dark out. I took one glance at Emmalyn and decided it was time for revenge. So you may be asking why I'm stil awake well- "Tyra?" Garroth said from outside. "hmm? Yeah Garroth?" I replied still looking for hairdye. " Why are you still up? It's midnight." I couldn't sleep.  
Wanna come in to chat?" "Hmm fine, but only for a little." I sat down as did he. " Hey, Garroth?" I asked suddenly "Yes?" "Do you know anyone named Nick?"  
I questioned. He froze up "N-Nick O'banion?" He asked nervously. "Yeah, you know him?" "Tyra, Nick was the original lord of this village." "So, what's so nerveracking about that?" "He died 500 years ago." I have never been so shocked in my life. This man I had a dream about is dead. He has been for 500 years!  
"I better get some rest." "Yeah" Garroth awkwardly left. 500 years. Now's not the time to dwell on that. I need to prank Emmalyn and go to bed. So that's what I did.  
I dyed her hair blue and pink. Then just for giggles I stuck herhand in warm water. I looked outside. "Oh my god" It was dawn! Well looks like I'm not sleeping after all. Instead I got ready to leave to the Old Lord's house. Welcome to another day in my life. This is Minecraft Diaries. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Nick

Chapter 4: Meeting the lord

Tyra's POV

I walked slowly through the forest towards the clearing where Garroth had told me the old lord's house was. Getting through some of the forestry on the way was a pain, since some of the needles on the plants kept poking me really hard whenever I took a step. Pushing myself past a tall bush, I finally saw the house. It was old and run down, heck the whole top of the house was gone. I look up to the sky to see tat it was already nighttime, I hope garroth isn't worried. Walking into the half-destroyed house, I stop suddenly when I heard a soft groaning sound. I look to my right to see a man lying against the wall, bloodied and injured. I ran up to him to get a good look a t him. He was a young, paleish guythat could be mistaken for a teenager, glasses and dark heir. I shake him to see if he is concious."Mister...hey mister, you okay?" I questioned. He slowly, weakly opens his eyes to reveal a crimson red color to his eyes, he lifts his head to look me in my blue-grey eyes. "Need...blood" he says, almost as if he's desperate. "wait..huh?!" I asked and before I had time to reat he opens his mouth to reveal two sharp fangs. He grabs hold of my head and neck and bites into my neck. As mere seconds go by i feel myself fading...  
slowly...  
falling...  
asleep..  
black...

(Nick's POV)

I released my hold of the girl in front of me, and let her fall to my feet unconcious. I had only drank a portion of her blood, so she'll live. As my wounds begin to heal, I soon smell something on her I hadn't thought I'd ever find again.  
She smells of Pheonix Drop.I smile slightly at the old memories flooding back. That was before became...this. Sadly, those times are gone, and now I must continue my walk down the path of solitude. Looking to the form at my feet i think" Or do I? Mabye, just mabye I could go back to Pheonix Drop and help, assuming it needs help." "Well,well if it isn't the little vampire." I look up to see Mark and Sasha, the two who had defeated me. Mark was a decent fighter, I suppose, but his rank is way too low to even be fighting monsters. Funny he anaged to almost kill me by stabbing me by my heart though. Sasha though, was a completely different story. She was absolutely isane and mishevious, even more so than that meif'wa that turned me into this. She was a master at potions and knows more magicks than some corrupted witches. Noticing all my injuries were healed, I protectively stood in front of the young sleeping woman. "What do you two want, can't you see I was eating before round two." I said getting into a defensive stance. They did the same and got their swords out. " oh you shouldn't have done that sweetheart, oh how our master will be displeased of what harm has come to her." Said Sasha as she laughed maniacally."And now, since I didn't manage to kill you the first time, I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake." Mark said with and did a little flip with his sword. Shaking my head I start to laugh uncontrollaby, confused and starled by this, they lowered their weapons. " why are you laughing? We're going to kill you." Mark said with an annoyed tone. Stopping my laughter, I look at them with red glowing eyes. "Oh you little fools, what you fought before was a weakened vampire. But thanks to a little blood..." I stop mid-speach before lifting my hands up slightly. "Releasing control art restriction systems 3..2...1... approval of situation A recognized, commencing the Irene invocatin, ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enmy has been rendered silent." Soon after the end of my chant, black clouds began to form around me. I soon began hovering in the air for the illusion of height distortiom. The black smoke started surround the three of us, and I unleashed the illusion of the black dog. "well I would love to stay,but I have somewhere to be. Bye bye Mark." Sasha said as she grabbed something, threw it down, and dissapeared. "Wait, Sasha you bitch! Don't you dare leave me here alone to fight!" Mark desperatley said as his self confidence went from 100 to zip. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT'S WRONG MARK, YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT KILLING ME, SO GO AHEAD, TRY!" I shouted insanely with glee in my voice. Trembling with terror, Mark reluctantly lifted his sword and swung at me, no damdge being done. Swiping a few more times he relizes he's in deep shit. Smiling I growl "My turn." Then I conjure a monsterous dog head underneath me and shot it at Mark. He tried to block it but his efforts were futile and his legs were bitten off. I savored the fear in his eyes before the dog head swallowed him whole. "At first you were a pile of shit, now your actual dog shit."

(Tyra's POV)

I woke up back in Pheonix Drop with everyone worried, even Emmalyn saying I was gone for almost 2 days. I got up and walked over to where my sword was, on it was a note saying 'sorry about drinking your blood -Nick' "Thank you" I said to myself. But somehow I knew he could hear me. " Tyra are you ok?" Garroth asked. I said I was fine, but I swore I saw red eyes and black hair in the ditance.

HEY GUYS SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY NICK O'BANION. THANKS NICK! 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Companion

Be My Knight Chapter 4: A Brand New Companion

It's a new day and I've finaly recovered. I picked up some of my tools, and started towards the shacks of the town. I saw Zenix near the fields by the babe house. "Hey Zenix, what are you up to?" I asked him "Keeping an eye on the new merchant in town, by the way what did you find at the lord's old home?" I made up some story about a journal in the house, for some reason, I don't think I should mention Nick. "Really...a journal..? That seems interesting.." He said "Yeah it really was! Ummm I gotta go tend the crops now. Bye Zenix!" I yelled and started towards the crops, when I heard some..growling? As I neared the farms the growling got louder. There was a blackish-blue dog with a cresent moon white patch on her side. "Hey girl, easy now..." The dog growled louder, but I kept calm and steadied my hand, saying comforting words to her. She seemed to now trust me, at least a little bit. She rubbed against my hand and I gave her some chicken I had on hand. A little scroll popped up telling me to name her. Huh..I guess...I'll call her Moonwish. Emmalyn isn't going to be happy about her though...I really need to make myself a house. I walked back to my temporary home. "What..is that.." Emmalyn seethed from her spot on the chair "A dog, she's mine, so deal with it." I said, glaring at her. "It's NOT staying here." She barked, getting more hostile by the second. "I know and neither am I, I'm making my own house for me and Moonwish." I said walking out sassily like a boss (Jacksepticeye referance) .

~ Timeskip because I'm to lazy to describe building stuff ~

I had finished the small house. It was getting pretty late, so I'll move in with Moonwish tommorow. I trudged back to the village, bumping into someone. I fell on my back letting out a small oomph. "Sorry Lady Tyra, I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up, and saw Garroth towering above me. I never realized how tall he is. " It's fine Garroth, and please, just call me Tyra." I spoke, slightly blushing at the overly-formal name. "Of course L-Tyra." He said and we went our seperate ways.I went to sleep with Emmalyn glaring at me, because Moonwish was cuddled up next to me o my bed.

Okay...done! I'm sossososososososoosososososososo sorry about this taking FOREVER and a day. There were some very personal things going on that were distracting me from writing. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Byyyyyyyyyyyye ~tyrsev22 (aka Tyra) 


End file.
